Sakura's Revenge
by Mighty Molly
Summary: The same story but only different^^


"Sakura's Revenge"   
Chapter 1   
By: Mighty Molly   
  
Desclaimers:   
I don't own CCS   
CLAMP does   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
MM: There I said it without crying   
Syaoran: Next time you won't   
Sakura: Leave her alone Li-kun   
Syaoran: Don't tell me what to do   
MM: Don't fight please   
(Syaoran pulls Sakura's hair and runs)   
Sakura: Hey come back here you little....   
MM: Too late well enjoy this fanfic   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
It was a nice afternoon in Reedington and Sakura and Syaoran were   
sitting under a Cherry Blossom Tree talking about their love.   
"You know how much I love you, right?" asked Syaoran   
"Yes, of course I know, and I love you too" answered Sakura   
"So, do you wanna do something special tomorrow?"asked Syaoran   
"I know, why don't we go to the movies" she said   
"All right"said Syaoran and kissed her.   
  
When it started to get dark Syaoran took Sakura home.   
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 12 sharp" said Syaoran   
"Ok" said Sakura as she blew a kiss to Syaoran   
"See you tomorrow" said Syaoran and left   
  
When Sakura enter her house she saw that it was already 7:47 pm   
She went up to her room and saw that Kero was playing his new   
video game called "Zylon's Warrior II" Syaoran had given him that   
so that Kero could get along with him.   
  
*¬_¬FLASHBACK*¬_¬   
  
When Sakura and Syaoran entered her room Kero was playing video   
games as usual.   
"What are you doing here Chinese Brat?" Kero asked   
"Kero, be nice to Li-kun" Sakura said   
"Why should I?" Kero asked   
"Because, look what I got you" Syaoran said as he took out a video game   
"So?" Kero asked   
"Have you seen this video game in stores" Syaoran asked before Kero could   
answer Syaoran said "I think it's called Zylon's Warrior II"   
Kero flew over to him "GIVE ME, GIVE ME, GIVE ME"   
"Promise you'll be nice to Li-kun, Kero" Sakura said   
"I promise now Give ME" Kero said as he took the video game from Syaoran   
  
*¬_¬END OF FLASHBACK*¬_¬   
  
"Kero, when are you going to get over that game?" asked Sakura   
Without looking at her he said "Till I pass all the levels..."   
"Or till I get a new video game"   
"Oh great" said Sakura   
"Well since today is Saturday I will let you play till late" she said   
"Thanx" he said and started to look at his Player's Guide   
  
Sunday came, and Sakura was getting ready for her big date   
with Syaoran.   
  
Ding, dong.........................   
  
The door bell rang and Sakura hurried downstairs to open it before   
Tori did but it was too late, Tori opened the door.   
  
"What do you want brat?" asked Tori angry   
"Is Sakura home?" asked Syaoran without answering   
"She is in her room, now why don't you leave before I break your   
bones" said Tori   
"Stop it Tori" said Sakura angrily at him   
"What? You're going on a date with this brat?" asked a confused Tori   
"Yes I am, and he's not a brat, GOT THAT?" asked Sakura angrily   
"K, you better not do anything to her or I'll break your bones and you   
can count on that" said Tori to Syaoran   
"I won't" said Syaoran nervous   
  
They took off and Tori and Julian were spiying on them {well actually   
it was Tori}   
"What are they doing now Julian?" asked Tori   
"Tori, stop spying on them and eat your food" said Julian   
As usual, Julian was in lunch mode and was paying little atention   
to Tori or Sakura and Syaoran.   
"Why do I even bother to ask you?" said Tori   
"Don't know" Julian said   
"They're leaving let's go Julian" said Tori as he took away the fork   
from his friend's hand and left money on the table   
  
"You know Sakura.." said Syaoran   
"Your brother has been following us since we left your house" he finished   
"How do you know?" she asked confused   
"Well I saw him and Julian were eating in the same place we were" he said   
"Are you for real?" she asked but before Syaoran could answer they saw her brother.   
"You see?" he said   
"I hate the way he is with me" she said "He is so overprotective with me" she continued   
"I have an idea" said Syaoran   
"Yeah?" asked Sakura   
  
When they arrived at the movie theater the lady selling the tickets greeted them.   
"Hi welcome to Reedington Movie Theater" she said   
"Two for Pokemon 3 The Movie" he said and handed the money to her   
The lady saw a little note and read it, it said:   
"My date's brother is spying on us, make it two for The Mummy Returns"   
"Thank you enjoy the movie" the lady said   
"Thank YOU" Syaoran said and they entered the room were the movie was playing   
Tori and Julian came and Tori said   
"Two for Pokemon 3 The Movie and fast" he said   
"Enjoy the movie" she said almost giggling because she knew that was the girl's   
brother.   
  
"Why did you pick Pokemon 3 The Movie?" asked Sakura   
"We are going to see The Mummy Returns" Syaoran said   
"Oh I get it this was your plan right?" she said giggling   
"Yep, and I picked that movie so that your brother gets bored" he said almost laughing   
"That's why I like you so much" she said kissing him passionately and turning him hot   
"Sakura, let's save this for the hotel" he said playfully   
"Shut up Li-kun" she said punching him lightly on his shoulder   
  
The movie ended and Syaoran was going to take Sakura home. They started to walk and   
Sakura suddenly said teasing him   
"Aren't we going to the hotel?"   
Syaoran just stared at her blushing   
"I was just kidding baby" she said kissing him   
"Well you better go get some sleep we got school tomorrow you know" he said   
"Ok good night" Sakura said   
"Good night My Cherry Blossom" he said and left   
  
Monday came and Sakura and Syaoran walked to school, they entered the classroom   
and Madison and Eriol were kissing.   
  
"Hey guys" said Sakura   
"Oh hi Sakura" said Madison   
"Hey Eriol save that passion for later" Syaoran said and Madison slaped him on his head   
"Shut up Syaoran" she said blushing   
"Ok class settle down" said the teacher as he entered the classroom   
"I have a surprise for you we have two new exchange students"   
"They are from Tokyo" finished the teacher   
"Come on in guys" he said   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
MM: Guys will you stop it already   
Sakura: Ok but only if one of those exchange students is a polite boy   
MM: Of course he is   
Sakuya: Are we gonna be in the next chapter?   
MM: Yes   
Syaoran: Wow, who is this babe?   
Tenchi: Hi my Name is Tenchi Masaki   
Sakura: Wow, he is even cutier that Syaoran   
Syaoran: Oh yeah well she is even hottier than you   
Syaoran: Here we go again, will you guys tell them you two are dating   
Sakuya: I tell you he is sooooo cute   
Tenchi: Well come to think of it she is cutier than you   
MM: Oh great now I have 4 crazy people here fighting   
Syaoran: Take this and that   
Tenchi: I don't wanna go out with you   
Sakuya: Well I don't wanna go out with you either   
MM: Well look for the next chapter soon. 


End file.
